Anywhere But Here
by twilightfan4life92
Summary: Ron and Hermione were dating but one day they broke up, just like that. After everything they have been through Ron turns to drinking to help ease his pain. Harry finds him drunk in a bar one night and they have an interesting conversation. Songfic!


**A/N: OK so I was sitting in the car the other day listening to this song and I thought 'Wouldn't this make a great songfic' so I came home to see if I could find one but I couldn't so I figured why not just make one myself. This is what I came up with.**

**WARNING: FIRST ATTEMPT AT SONGFIC. DON'T BE TOO HARSH PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song...sorry**

* * *

Ron sat on a cold bar stool at the Three Broomsticks, gulping down another bottle of whiskey. It was just about midnight and the bar was almost empty. The light above him flickered on and off, the jukebox was quiet and only played about ten songs over and over again. Halfway through his second bottle, a hand grabbed his shoulder, and then a man with bright green eyes sat down next to him.

_Man, I hate you found me here  
With whiskey on my breath  
I know I should be ashamed  
So much for those twelve steps  
_

"I didn't want anybody to find me here. I probably should be disappointed in myself, I thought this would be the last place I would end up." Ron managed to slur out before taking another gulp of whiskey. Harry patted him on the back and took a swig of the cold beer he had just ordered from the bartender.

_He said "No my son, I know you're doin' your best  
For all you've been through, hey, I understand__  
I only came here to be your friend__  
You know she still asks about you__  
And wonders how you're doin' and where you been..."_

"Don't worry Ron, I know your trying. After everything you two have been through, and after everything that happened, I don't blame you. You know I visited her at her new flat today, the one she bought with that guy, what's his name, Chris I think. She asked me about you, wanted to know what you've been up to since...that day." Ron's eyes grew wide with worry as he asked,

"What did you tell her?'' Harry swallowed a little bit more of his drink and closed his eyes, trying to remember exactly what he had said. Once he remembered he sharply opened his eyes and said.

"I told her i didn't know off the top of my head 'cause I haven't seen you in a while, but that I was visiting you tonight and I would found out for her. What would you like me to day?" Ron took a deep breath and began to drum his fingers on the bar in some sort of screwed up rhythm.

_Tell her I'm in Tampa, on the causeway  
Watchin' the waves roll in__  
Tell her I'm in Aspen, in a cabin__  
Findin' myself again__  
Tell her that I'm happy , and I've moved on__  
Better than I've ever been__  
Just don't tell her that you saw me, drownin' in this bottle__  
Tryin' to make her disappear__  
Tell that I'm anywhere__  
Anywhere but here_

"Tell her," he paused to think again then said, "that I'm in France trying to build up a new life for me. Or maybe I'm in the states on some Aurors business. Or possibly..." he trailed off as Harry nodded attentively, taking a drink of his beer every now and then.

"Don't worry mate," Harry said once Ron had finished. "I will tell her whatever you want me to. But why not tell her that you miss her?"

_It would only break her heart  
If she knew the truth__  
See, I told her when she left__  
This was the last thing I would do__  
Tomorrow I swear I'm startin' over again__  
I've made it this far and I know how it ends__  
But she doesn't have to find out where I am__  
So if you see or hear from here again_

Ron's piercing blue eyes that had once been so bright were now filled with hurt. They sat in silence as Ron came up with a logical answer to Harry's question. He then realized the only way to help Harry understand was to tell him the truth, the whole truth. He hiccupped once then said,

"You know 'Mione, she would be crushed. It's funny, she asked me when she left If this is what I would do and do you know what I said?" He pointed his finger unsteadily at Harry who looked surprised as he shook his head.

"I said hell no. That I was stronger than this," He laughed loudly, Harry just figured it was the whiskey, before continuing, "How ironic is that? You know what," He slammed his now empty bottle down on the bar for emphasize, "Tomorrow is going to be a new start for me. I'm making a promise right now to stop this. I know what happens to people who live their entire lives this way," he nodded to an old man who was passed out at the end of the bar, with a half full bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Anything else I should say?" Harry asked redirecting their attention back to the subject at hand.

_Tell her I'm in Baton Rouge, Louisiana  
Sellin' cars five days a week__  
Tell her I'm in Mobile, Alabama__  
Gettin' back on my feet__  
Tell her I'm happy and I've moved on__  
Lookin' better than you've ever seen__  
Just don't tell her that you saw me, drownin' in this bottle__  
Tryin' to make her disappear__  
Tell that I'm anywhere__  
Anywhere but here_

"I don't care what you tell her, just as long as you don't tell her that you found me in a bar turning to a bottle of whiskey for help."

_Tell her that I'm happy and I've moved on  
But let her know that I still care__  
Man, tell her I'm anywhere__  
Anywhere but here__  
_  
"Oh," he said as if a light bulb turned on over his head, "Tell her that I'm happy, and I'm doing fine, but that she was my best friend after all and I do still care. Just tell her I'm anywhere, anywhere but here." Harry nodded and chugged down the rest of his drink.

"Alright mate, lets get you home in once piece," He said, throwing the money for the drinks on the bar, then helping Ron catch his balance as he was getting off his bar stool. As they turned around they saw a tall girl with big brown eyes and long curly brown, tears rolling down he cheeks standing in front of them.

"'Mione?" both men said at once, in pure shock.

"Harry...Ron?"

_Tell her I'm anywhere Anywhere,_

but here...

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking of making like a songfic series thing. The next one is going to be about Hermione with the song I Told You So by Carrie Underwood. Please review! But be nice!**

**--Jyssica--**


End file.
